So far receptacle cases have been used for the transfer of the foil bags, each having a fixedly assigned bottom. The bottom supports the bottom of the foil bag during transportation. This system, however, has various drawbacks. On the one hand, the receptacle cases have a large mass, which on the whole has a negative impact on energy consumption. On the other hand, these receptacle cases with bottom are each only suited for foil bags of a longitudinal extension (or height). The foil bags, however, are gripped at a fixed height by the clamps. Bags which are shorter must therefore be transported in a receptacle case with a higher bottom which moves them to the suitable height. This means that a format change is required, that the receptacle case is exchanged or each bottom is adjusted individually. Improved apparatuses for the transfer of the foil bags are needed in the art.